


Some Are Born Great

by ajfessler



Series: In the End [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, From The Lies of the Living, Manipulative Nick Fury, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfessler/pseuds/ajfessler
Summary: The conversation with Fury that everyone was looking forward to and wasn't included in The Lies of the Living.





	Some Are Born Great

**Author's Note:**

> Because you asked. :)
> 
> -Aj

Movement drew his attention as he caught Fury moving towards him out of the corner of his eye. Tony mentally prepared himself for a fight of a different kind. The hardest part would be keeping a firm grasp on his temper. Leaning back insolently as the man settled down into a chair across the table Tony observed. Fury was wearing all black with a ridiculous pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. To hide the one that was damaged and scarred. For once, no trench coat. Looking the man over Tony almost felt a twinge of pity for the former director of SHIELD, the last few days couldn’t have been easy. What with every agency in the intelligence business out looking for the man and all. 

“Nicky!” 

Fake cheer and over the top excitement. Tony had learned early that causing an emotional response got results. His targets wanting to shut him up and get him out of their hair. Tony glared with a hard little smile. He was so angry and disgusted. Five contracts of slavery. Five. It was an inconsiderable number. So much for a global peacekeeping organization dedicated to justice and liberty. 

The former Director of SHIELD just sent an unimpressed look Tony’s direction before asking, “What are you doing here Stark?” 

Tony had known Nick Fury his entire life. The man had been one of Howard’s most trusted advisors. Probably because Fury never said no, unlike Aunt Peggy who had spent every day of her life trying to live up to the stereotype of Steve Rogers. Who would have point blank told Howard he was fucked in the head and to cut the shit out with the contracts. Not even for Nazi’s would Peggy have advocated slavery in any form. Letting his smirk widen into something vicious, Tony asked, “Nicky, is that any way to greet an old friend here to do you a favor?” 

Even with the sunglasses on Tony could tell Fury was suspicious. Tony didn’t care a wit though, four people had been stripped of their freedom and autonomy by SHIELD. If it were the last thing he did, Tony would make sure that they never had to worry about such things again. And, woo boy, hadn’t that been a box full of surprises. He had gone looking, just in case, for any other non-negotiable contracts and had stumbled across an incorrectly deleted file regarding Phil Coulson’s return from the dead and subsequent drafting. Tony hadn’t been able to find out any information about how or why Maria Hill had gotten into a position of subjugation, but her contract matched Natasha’s in its details. The entire ordeal had infuriated him, how dare an American agency, of all people, force employees into what amounted to little more than chattel slavery? 

“We’ve never been friends you cocky son-of-a-bitch, so why don’t you just spit out whatever it is you came here to say so I can tell you to fuck off and go about my day in peace?” 

There was the Fury Tony knew, the one the man keep locked away from the usual day to day interactions. Tony’s crossed his arms and explained, “Fine if that’s the way you’re going to be then. I’m here to relieve you of five very incriminating, very illegal contracts. Now you either transfer them willingly, or I’ll ensure that there is nowhere on this entire planet that you’ll be able to hide. And those headhunters from other more respectable intelligence agencies who your bullshit has now endangered? I can send them hourly updates on your movements. How do you choose Director?” 

Tony knew that the man wouldn’t go down smoothly so he wasn’t surprised when Fury remarked in return, “Those contracts can’t be bought, altered or erased you know. They aren’t the first of their kind and won’t be the last. Your father drafted the first one, and I’ve just improved the verbiage as the years trundled by.” 

That Tony had known, he remembered finding one of the originals in his father’s office after the accident. He’d been disgusted with it then and had an infinitely greater dislike of the documents now that they were in use. 

Tony locked his anger and disgust as far down behind his masks as he could manage, Fury was just trying to illicit an emotional response that would make Tony manipulatable. He knew that, but he’d promised himself that when an opportunity presented itself that he would take it and break Fury’s hold over Clint. So there was nothing that was going to ruin Tony’s likely only chance to give Clint his freedom. The archer deserved to make his own choices. Whatever it took to get those contracts Tony was going to do it so that they could be buried in the Stark Archives and forgotten about. Erased. 

Tony let his little smirk fall from his face as he said, “Dear old Dad was an asshole of epic proportions. But he’s not here, and I am. Doesn’t matter what I can and can’t do to those contracts, it doesn’t even matter what I want them for so long as you give them to me, I won’t make any trouble. And you know me, Nicky, I’m all about making trouble.” 

Tony watched as something shifted in Fury’s demeanor. There was something pleased in his expression that Tony didn’t like and had a feeling would come back to haunt him later. Fury’s only response was to pull out a set of file folders. Tony just raised his eyebrow at Fury who smirked and said, “They’re yours to use as you see fit. I won't be needing them for a few years so do me a favor and make sure they keep up with standards alright?”

Tony felt nausea curling in his stomach before he snapped anger lashing out, “I’ll never give a single one of them up, and the moment I find out you’ve suckered some other poor sap into something similar I’ll take that from you too. No one deserves to be property and these people you’ve got signed to non-negotiable, non-renewable contracts makes them property. I’d suggest you keep your head down and your nose clean. I won’t hesitate to make good on my threats and no matter where you go, I’ll always find you.” 

And with that Tony got up and walked away. He had what he wanted after all. Now it was just a matter of editing, modifying, and adding subclauses that would ensure autonomy. Steve might say he was all for the little guy and hated bullies, but Tony hadn’t seen anything from the super soldier to back that up. Tony though, Tony hated men like his father who exploited weakness and used every dirty trick in the books to get what they wanted. Tony would fight those people until he was blue in the face and probably get back up and fight some more if Jarvis thought it necessary. As he stalked away, Tony made a promise to himself: no more contracts.


End file.
